There is disclosed an improved process for the preparation of [(1R), 2S]-2-aminopropionic acid 2-[4-(4-fluoro-2-methyl-1H-indol-5-yloxy)-5-methylpyrrolo[2,1-f][1,2,4]triazin-6-yloxy]-1-methylethyl ester, of formula I:

Compound I, compositions comprising Compound I, and methods of using Compound I are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,952 B2, which is assigned to the present assignee and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Compound I, a prodrug, is suitable for inhibiting tyrosine kinase activity of growth factor receptors such as VEGFR-2 and FGFR-1 and is useful in the treatment of cancer. Compound I is also useful in the treatment of diseases, other than cancer, which are associated with signal transduction pathways operating through growth factors and anti-angiogenesis receptors such as VEGFR-2.